The present invention relates to the field of vehicle accessories, particular accessories for vehicles with removable roofs or convertible type vehicles.
There are millions of vehicles on the road today that either boast a convertible style top or provide the option of removing the roof altogether. These styles of vehicles are great for warm, outdoor adventures or even a short jaunt with friends down Main Street U.S.A. Riders enjoy the rush of open air, outdoor smells, and unhindered view of the sky and surrounding terrain.
However, sometimes the outdoor elements can be somewhat harsh, such as the radiant sun throughout the day relentlessly shining down on the driver and passengers. The drivers and passengers find themselves having to remember their hats and sunglasses or find themselves constantly shading their eyes from the sun with their hand—distracting them from operating the vehicle in a safe manner. Moreover, throughout the movement of the vehicle, wind carrying debris, bugs, and pollen can easily circulate over the windshield and into the cab of the vehicle, further emphasizing the harsh affects of the outdoor elements.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved design which helps shield unwanted outdoor elements away from the driver and passenger during operation of vehicle outfitted with a removable roof or convertible top.